


Out Of Shells

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: FICTOBER 2020 [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Fictober, Fictober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick and Ellie are in danger.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: FICTOBER 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Out Of Shells

Out of Shells

When Ellie Torres woke up today, She did not expect to be cowering behind a stack of paper towels boxes next to her husband, who was bleeding from a shoulder wound. Ellie breathed in and calming breath and peeked her head around the stack as another bullet whizzed by her head. Ellie ducked, and her calm was ebbing away quickly. Ellie slipped the magazine out of her drawn weapon and counted the shells. Only 3 left. She glanced at Nick.

Nick was holding his shoulder, and his eyes were closed. The color had drained from his face. 

“Hey, Torres? You still with me ?” Ellie called again. Nick didn’t respond. Ellie shifted to her husband and gently placed her hands on his cheek. “Nick!!” 

“Ellie?” Nick gasped out and hissed as the pain shot through his shoulder. “How are we doing?” 

“We are better if you stay awake. Babe, stay with me. Do you have any shells?” Ellie asked as she also grabbed a bandana she kept in her pocket and put it on his shoulder to sop up some of the blood.

“I used up all my bullets on the big guy.” Nick hissed again. 

“Only you could use an entire magazine on some 2-bit thug,” Ellie responded with a forced laugh. 

“That was impressive.” Nick groaned and looked Ellie through glazed and pain-filled eyes. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Not really. You got hit because I was foolish.” Ellie felt tears spring into her eyes. Nick saw them and squeezed her hand.

“Ellie, I’m fine. It is through and through.” Nick reassured. 

“I would like the doctors to reassure me of that. We are trapped down here. And I can make out, but I don’t want to leave you?” Ellie said.

“Ellie, if you can get out, then go. I’ll be okay.” Nick ordered. 

Ellie hesitated. “Ellie. Go get help. It will be okay,” Nick ordered again. 

Ellie kissed Nick softly with tears in her eyes. “Don’t die on me, Torres,” and she placed her gun into his hand and crouched down to slip away. 

Nick breathed a rough breath and stay as quiet as possible. He floated in and out of consciousness, Nick figured bad guys slithered back, and Nick waited and prayed. 

Just before he descended into blackness, Ellie’s face swam before his vision. 

“Nick, Stay with me!!!” Ellie commanded, and an EMT slipped an Oxigen mask over his mouth and nose and fell into blissful sleep. 

Hours later, and shoulder surgery later. Nick Torres was watching a soccer match. His eyes shifted to the doorway, and there stood his beautiful wife. “Hey, Sweet Cheeks,” Nick gasped. 

“Call me that again, and your other shoulder will be just as sore,” Ellie responded and moved to the empty chair. She reached forward and grabbed his uninjured hand. 

“Nick.” Ellie started.

“Ellie, don’t go there. This is not what happened. I’m fine. You didn’t lose me.” Nick assured. 

“But…” Ellie started, and Nick put the finger on her lips, and tears rolled down her cheek.

“Ellie. Baby, Its just a shoulder wound. I made a mistake. It wasn’t me hot dogging. I promise.” Nick wiped away the tears. 

“Nick, I left you bleeding out. What if you died. I left you,” Ellie cried again.  
“Eleanor Raye Torres. You Saved Me,” Nick responded and tightened his grip on her hand. 

“That’s what the Director said when he called me,” Gibbs interrupted from the door. “Apparently, we are commending you for with the Director’s medal of Good Work. It comes with a week off, and a trip to anywhere you choose.”

Ellie glanced at Nick and smiled.

“Really?” Ellie asked.

“Oh Yeah. Apparently, you saved your partner and solved the case.” Gibbs said. 

“She was awesome Gibbs very Princess Leia,” Nick Confirmed. 

“I can’t wait to hear all about in a week,” Gibbs said as he left the room. 

“I got a medal!!!” Ellie said quietly. Nick smiled at her and kissed her passionately.


End file.
